Set Us Apart
by LadyOfThrones
Summary: Friendship bloomed in the most dire of places. Broken by the brutality of the world. Reunited by fate's decision. 'You say you love sun, but you seek shade when it is shining, You say you love wind but when it comes you close your window. So that's why I am scared when you say you love me' Will Bella's fear unite them or set them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a new story. But this has been posted previously on Fanpop by me about a year ago. I wanted to continue it here and there hopefully. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer:)**

"I will always be there for you," murmured Edward. With this he sealed my fate. A fate of enveloping darkness, overwhelming sadness and heart-breaking loneliness. This day was what I have been dreading for ever since we became friends. In a place of such sorrow and solitude you couldn't help but find someone to lean on. Nobody was better in that respect than my best friend Edward. The only person I have opened up to and knew all my secrets. I was seven and he was eight just one year older than me but seem to have an incredible knowledge for his age. He was an orphan just like me and …  
That is all I know about him. I was too busy talking about my problems that I never got the chance to ask him his. You never really know when you run out of time. I was so stupid, well the time for contemplating over that isn't helping much actually quite the contrary.

Edward was leaving the orphanage, leaving me and leaving a different life. The people who wanted to take him seem to have sweet dispositions and deeply cared for this boy. I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by sadness when I heard of the news but I could never rob Edward off this optimistic opportunity he could start over again, in a better place where he is treated as a human being and not as a savage.

"Whenever you need me I will be there. I am just a phone call away. I promise," he said as I stared at his emerald green eyes. Over the years I have gotten to know him very well and I could tell behind that grief there was an excitement. With one last hug he left with nothing but my memories to remember that such a person in my life existed.

I quickly scrambled to the window to see him one last time. He waved and with that he was gone. He became just another memory in the pile of history.

Current day  
"Would you like to take the job?" the manager of Witherton Services asked me. "Yes, I will take it," I whispered barely audible. The years of closure made it harder to speak. At least this job I hope will be stable. In the current state I am I could pass as a junkie. I quickly made my way out of the building as I excited, a mirror stood majestically to the side. The woman in the mirror wasn't someone I recognised.  
Her cheek bones were sullen and the boring brown eyes seemed dead but at the same time held wisdom. There wasn't a trace of any emotion on her face. A blanket of thick dull brown hair fell either side of her face and some sticking to her face. The dark circles under her eyes further gave this woman's face a daunting look. I can't remember the last time I looked in a mirror. The woman here was quite different from the one who was admitted at an orphanage although just like then I was still thinking about the same things and locked up in the same fate that was predicted by everybody.  
A distinct memory shot across my mind. My face been described as radiant, my eyes exquisite, my hair a blanket of splendour. My mind reached a dead wall when it came to who told me this. But a pair of eccentric emerald eyes came to mind. Whose eyes were they? I could never remember. Over time I disciplined myself to forget that tearful time at the orphanage but I never seem to be able to forget those eyes. They look into my soul, my grief and my desire.

Forget it, I focused on my surroundings rather than the eyes. All round it was dull yet vibrant with green. Oh green again.. Forks I thought would be the best place for me to live but apparently not. I have never seen so much green in my entire life. That colour I will die forgetting but will live remembering.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sight of my dull, dark neighbourhood. It was dripping with vandalism and shrouded in crime. I like it though; it made me feel good being surrounded by an even greater darkness than my life. I would be starting school soon, even if I am eighteen and maybe older than most there I would like to do some more studying and with my job hopefully I would be able to piece my broken life. I reached the doorstep of my apartment which I shared with another girl. I think her name is Alice. Before I could open the door, Alice was there with a ghostly smile and annoying enthusiasm on her face.  
"Hello… Oh my God… You are finally here. I have been waiting to meet you ever since Jared told me I am getting a room mate. I am so excited. Aren't you? We will do all things that girls do, shopping, makeovers…," Alice screamed. I tuned it out; she was very quick and obviously excited. I didn't want to tell her anything, it could hurt her feelings. Always think about others and not about you. You are one stupid girl, Bella. My conscious always was mad.

"Hello, I am Bella. It is nice to meet you too, Alice," I said in an almost loud voice. At once Alice's eyes glazed over, staring at something behind me. I must say it frightened me a bit. Her enthusiasm now completely drained from her face, her smile faded into a tight line and a dawning realisation on her face. "Do you know Jacob?" she asked in an ice, cold voice, her excited tone now only a ghost. Jacob? Who is that?

"No, I am sorry. I don't know a Jacob. Now if you excuse me, I like to go and rest. I have school tomorrow." She didn't seem affected by my escape, which I was glad for. I made my way through the house to the second floor. The hallway was littered with all kinds of junk, Coke cans, polythene bags, half-eaten pizzas, and pages from books; others which were very difficult to see. The second floor was just as dark if not more so. A light shone from one room which I figured was Alice's but there seem to be no other room. So I went towards the light unfazed by the darkness.

'Bella's Room', what the hell? I never knew the apartment came with furniture. I was hoping to sleep on the floor for a while until I could afford pillows and bed sheets. Here was a glorious room, decorated in blue. It was a lovely light shade of blue; the bed had a dark blue polka dot sheet with a light blue quilt over it and the pillows matching the set. The wallpaper, the desk, lamps, and curtains everything seemed to match this blue theme. It was absolutely breath taking; I must thank Alice for this. I soon found myself comfortable and yearning for a goodnight sleep. Before long I fell into a restless sleep.

A loud ringing sounded in my ear. What was that? I didn't set any alarm. "Come on sleepy head! Wake up," a too- sweet voice spoke through the ringing.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice like flowing velvet, rich and full of curiosity. I felt something, I never felt before although many years ago I think.. at the orphanage... That voice was so familiar. A voice I knew but I didn't know who..

"Bella? She is here...!" that voice shouted.

**What do you think? Please give a review if you think its worth one:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody. Well here is the second chapter. I hope you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Who was that? That name...The taboo of my life. "Bella, is that really you?", the boy said. It seems to be so close but my mind was so far. I felt like I was eight years old again. I felt a soft caress on my shoulder. It was so soft maybe I imagined it but my body reacted on instinct and flinched away from it. Though my mind seems to disagree with my body. Then did I turn and come face to face with those piercing green orbs that haunt my dreams, ensare my senses and send tingles through my body.  
Edward... There it was, the shock of the moment made me gasp. In less than a milli second I was enveloped by his strong arms. "Oh Bella, Bella, I missed you so much. Where have you been?", he crooned repeatedly. By then tears were streaming down my cheeks. All the emotion I locked away all those years ago came crashing down. The relief, the hurt, the love and the despair. But through all that one emotion was stronger than the other. Anger.

I ripped myself away from his arm. The shock and hurt of losing the contact clearly evident on his face. "Bella, I...", he began but I silenced him with my hand. "If you are going to utter the word sorry next you are in grave trouble, Edward", my voice barely a whisper but all the more scary. He seemed utterly surprised, hurt and another emotion I couldn't quite place.

"But Bella I...", he began again. "No, Edward. Do you have any idea what I have been through. You said you would always be there for me but you weren't. When I got me first period you were not there. I was so scared. When Madam gave me away to some... to some," I couldn't go on. All the things that happened he wasn't there for me and now he acts like he missed me. My mind screamed that my actions were wrong but I have come a long way without him and now having changes everything that I thought I would be and have been.

I could see he was clearly surprised and his hands twitched at his sides, a nervous habit he has when he wants to touch something. Well in this case, me. I found my arms opening upto him, inviting him and breaking down inside. Even through my anger I couldn't bear to see him sad. The hurt I felt was reflected in his eyes.

And he openly accepted my embrace. He was clearly a foot or more taller than me. His large hands cocooned me. The feeling of protection, love and belonging was humming in the air. I broke out of the embrace to look at him. I still saw the boy I fell in love with. What? No! I loved as a brother back then. But now his sheek bones were more defined. His mop was penny coloured hair standing out against the pale complexion. Always the most striking part of Edward. His lips... No! I am not going there. In the back of mind I knew he was handsome and he would never be mine.

The very thought broke my reverie. I shook his hands away. "Bella what's wrong sweetheart?" Sweetheart? Oh fate was really testing me. Only if that were true Edward.

"Nothing Edward. Just go. I have a lot to unpack." He looked around the room. He knew it was a lie. I had hardly anything to my name. There certainly wasn't a closet full of clothes to put away.  
"Bella I don't understand why you are acting this way," he said in a whisper. "We have met after so long and now this. I don't know what I did wrong"

"Just go Edward. Please. I am very tired," both physically and emotionally I added in my head. Then I turned away from his glorius face. My head punding. I didn't want to look away but I knew I have to. If I let him in, he will leave me. But maybe this time it would be different. Sometimes the heart really does thing for reasons which reasons cannot understand.

The minute he left I felt the emptiness, the lack of warmth and the feeling of belonging. I broke down crying. I was sure he could hear my loud sobs but I didn't care.  
The door opened again. "Edward I thought I told you to go," i sighed."I am not Edward," it was Alice who said that. The previous friendliness all drained away. When I looked the pure look of hatred shook me. She seemed to have gained height and that scared me.

"You won't listen to Edward but you will listen to me Isabella. You don't know half the things he has been through. You have no idea how he has been. He says you are his best friend, well I don't think you deserve him. You are probably the worst friend anyone could ever have," she shouted in my face and with a loud bang, the door must be, there was silence.

Cruel, loud and impregnable silence. Another bout of tears broke through shaking my entire body until I felt the very familiar darkness envelope. Before I fully blacked out the creak of the door brought a voice, my Edward, "Bella, please...," suddenly stopped then a little louder "Bella! Are you okay? Come on Bella. I can't lose you again. Please. Alice! Alice! Get here! What did you do?" With that I fell into the abyss of darkness.

**Please drop a review. It would be greatly appreciated. Tell what you think? Good or not so good.**

**Thanks have a great day:)**


End file.
